Eames' New Attire
by octava
Summary: Before going out to dinner with Eames, Arthur can't help but want a little dessert thanks to Eames' new attire.


It was common for Arthur to round Eames up to go to dinner while they were staying in a hotel before a job. They had several together now after Fischer, and it just became customary to Arthur.

But tonight was completely different.

Arthur knocked on the door, expecting to see Eames in his usual tacky silk shirt and suit jacket unbuttoned, hair neatly slicked. It was his typical look that Arthur had slowly became accustomed to as well. Eames opened up the door with a small smile on his face, adjusting a tie around his white button up shirt. Arthur blinked for a moment, confused to see anything but silk on the Forger. Was this a dream? Given the circumstances, there was actually a high chance of that being true.

"I'll just be a moment, love," he opened the door more for him and jerked his head to gesture the dark haired man inside. "Make yourself comfortable while I finish getting ready."

The Point Man had never imagined Eames as being the type to take time in his appearance, especially for a dinner with a business partner. Though really it had gotten a bit past that now. The stolen kisses, fingers through hair and teasing touches during the night were something Arthur could hardly call "strictly business". Though it would take time for Arthur to even consider calling it anything else.

He sat down on the edge of the bed quietly as Eames adjusted his tie and turned around facing a full length mirror. Eames had grabbed a black pinstriped vest, slowly slipping it on. Arthur's eyes glanced at the mirror, his eyes lingering and watched as Eames' large fingers worked with the buttons and slowly moved across his chest to smooth out his tie against his shirt. Then his dark eyes roamed across his back, suddenly becoming aware of how broad those shoulders were. The contrast of the black against the white fabric caught his eye and it caused him to follow the the outline of his figure and then land directly on his ass which looked amazing in those dress pants. Eames did this on purpose.

The Forger couldn't help but chuckle softly, shaking his head as he reaches for his suit jacket, a nice black pinstriped jacket that coordinated with his vest underneath. "Enjoying the view, kitten?" he couldn't help but tease the Point Man. It was ridiculously obvious what Arthur was doing, and it was all intentional. A small experiment on Eames' part.

"It's a good look on you," Arthur didn't want to fully admit to it, but he could feel his face start to flare up once he was caught. There wasn't any way out of this. "You should try it more often."

"Oh?" Eames couldn't help but be amused by Arthur's blush. It was so easy to tease him, and he knew that he would gain a much greater reward wearing this getup. It was a double win for Eames tonight. He turned to face Arthur, taking a step closer to the bed, towards him. Arthur felt frozen in place, not wanting to move, but had a rising urge to reach out and touch Eames wearing that suit. He wanted to feel the coolness of the sleek fabric against his fingers, observe how the fabric rested on his body, accentuating his features. But suddenly Eames was in front of Arthur now, his thoughts drowning him momentarily from what was happening in reality.

"Perhaps you should convince me why I should dress up like this, hm?"

A small smirk tugged at Arthur's lips and he moved his fingers against the lapels. The sleek fabric caused him to gasp softly, a small tingle running down his spine. Those long fingers trailed back up and started to trace the outline of his shoulders. It was almost as if Eames was made of glass, the suit on his body sacred. Something not meant to be touched but needing to be touched in order to be appreciated fully.

Admittedly, Arthur was a connoisseur of suits. He shamelessly had bookmarks of the finest selection of designer suits not only just to browse through for purchase, but also for his own guilty pleasure. Whenever Arthur saw a suit that he found appealing, a shock went straight through him and straight to his groin. There was something about how the fine designer fabric fit a man's torso so delicately and caused him to look so powerful at the same time that aroused something carnal inside Arthur. The Point Man couldn't be bothered with how Eames found out about his secret fetish at the moment though. Right now he was too occupied with searching the crevices of his shoulder blades, a soft groan escaping his lips suddenly. A hand pressed against Arthur's crotch and he blinked back to reality again, starting to realize exactly what was going on.

Eames' palm slowly started to rub against the dark sleek fabric of Arthur's custom fit tailored dress pants where a growing erection lightly throbbed. There was an amused noise that came out of Eames once he discovered it. "Ah, so, _that's _why," he chuckled as he moved his mouth over Arthur's ear, his breath hot against the suddenly sensitive pale skin. It sent his body on fire and caused Arthur's groin to throb a little. It wasn't fair for him to be that attractive in a suit, to be the most attractive man he's ever seen to wear a suit. Arthur wrapped an arm around Eames' shoulders, trying to tug him down a little.

"You can't just tease me like this, dammit,"

There was that smug smirk tugging at the corners of Eames' mouth that sent another surge straight to his already throbbing cock. Arthur let out another soft groan, hating the fact that Eames could do this to him so easily. Eames moved his lips across Arthur's neck, peppering him with soft kisses against the flesh and taking delight in the small bumps that rose to his skin after each kiss. Arthur gave out another soft noise, but like hell he was going to let Eames take charge this time. The Point Man quickly pinned the Forger down, immediately straddling him.

"Ah, so what do you intend to do to me next, darling?" Eames purred out his words, licking his lips as he watched Arthur, who looked rather serious, pin him down. "I must admit I like where this is heading..."

"Shut up," he grunted as he leaned down to kiss those round lips hard. Arthur's breathing came out harsh through his nose, his cock aching with need. Eames wasn't about to protest this at all, moving his hands low on Arthur's hips. There was something carnal about the low groan Arthur gave in his throat, and all his inhibition was completely lost. Eames, the suit on Eames, his hardened length against him.

Arthur needed him now.

Slowly, Arthur started to move his hips against Eames', his cock demanding the friction. A jolt went through him, the expensive fabric rubbing against each other being something Arthur suddenly craved. The Point Man tried to keep the pace slow for now, trying to savor in this. He rested a hand on his chest, his lips slowly moving away from the other man's and he searched his eyes for a moment. Eames chuckled softly as he noticed just how glassy and filled with need Arthur looked.

"Such strange kinks you have, kitten," he purred once more as he moved a hand to mess up that dark slicked back hair. Arthur normally would have protested, but the suit was enough to keep him from complaining about anything right now.

"You don't know when to shut up..." Arthur's tone was husky, his breathing starting to hitch a little as he slowly rolled his slender hips against Eames. He could feel his own length start to weep with need for attention. Eames leaned up a little to try to kiss at Arthur's neck, but he pushed him back down immediately. He needed to look at him, soak in every single moment of this.

"Arthur," Eames cooed softly as he moved his hand around to firmly grip at his ass. The Forger ran his hand over it slowly as he pinched at it here at there. "You're being so demanding this evening."

Arthur gave a small growl in frustration as Eames continued to make commentary.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Eames," Arthur's voice was suddenly stern, demanding even. He furrowed his brows as he started to move his hips faster now. There was a sudden gasp and Arthur tilted his head up a little, the friction against them feeling amazing. He wanted more- No, _needed _more. Eames only smirked a little, his own face feeling a bit flushed. Arthur taking charge was incredibly arousing and certainly worth it.

Arthur kept his eyes on Eames, those dark eyes glazed over with that insatiable need. Another soft groan as he friction started to build up once more between their groins. The feeling was electrifying with each slow grind against those delectable hips. Soft gasps leave the Point Man's lips as he continues to move, starting to feel the waves of pleasure run through his groin and throughout his body. Sparks were starting to burst throughout his body, a warmth circulating and festering in the pit of his stomach.

Eames contemplated moving his hands anywhere else, but decided to keep them on that perfect ass to keep him moving. Those hands could do such amazing things to him. Each finger skilled in it's own way, knowing exactly how to torment and tease Arthur in every way imaginable. Eames was the more imaginative one, afterall. It only made sense. During their time together, the Forger had taught him so much, but no. Arthur wanted to prove himself this time. The slim Point Man leaned down, while still moving his hips ever so slowly against Eames', and muttered in his ear.

"You want to do more, don't you?"

Another groan escaped the both of them, Eames' cock throbbing in the confines of the expensive fabric. Yes, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to tie those pretty thin wrists and ankles together, bend him over and have his way with him until he was screaming his name out. The thought of taking Arthur still clothed excited Eames and he thrusted his hips up roughly against the man ontop of him.

"You're being a little cocktease, aren't you..." Eames murmured, smirking once he heard the soft cry escape Arthur. It was delicious and he couldn't help but lick his lips with a small sense of accomplishment. "If I could, darling, I would fuck you so good. I would make you scream my name over and over until you become undone..."

Already Arthur was starting to feel dangerously close, but no, he wanted to make this last. He didn't want Eames to have the upper hand. He pressed his hips harder down against Eames, smirking against his ear as he lets out a low groan.

"That's not going to happen, Eames," his voice was gruff, demanding. "Not this time."

The point man slowly moved his hips faster now, the friction feeling _too _good. He left a trail of hot wet kisses along Eames' jaw, his hands moving to quickly reach around to pin his wrists down against the bed. Eames let out a low growl and thrusted his hips forward, wanting so desperately to grab that tie and pull him into a heated kiss, wanting to be inside him, wanting so much more, but at the same time, this was enough.

Arthur groaned as he moved along with his hips at the faster pace, arching his back. Breath was coming out in heated puffs, Arthur's body on fire with each thrust. White sparks were blaring in his eyes, and he tried to blink them away with little success. Signals shot throughout his body, his muscles tensing and toes curling. Suddenly the point man sat up, hands still tightly holding Eames' wrists down and he rode against him faster than before. He cried out, but kept his eyes open, not wanting to miss a moment of Eames.

"Eames... Oh god, Eames...!" he barely noticed that he was crying out his name as he moved in perfect time with the forger. His mind was a melted puddle of incoherent thought as he let the ecstasy overtake him. The forger beneath him was not much farther away from his own release. His low gutteral grunts and hands almost trying to fight against Arthur's grip were signs of that. As much as Arthur wanted to savor the moment of watching Eames become undone beneath him, he couldn't take it any longer. His entire body stiffened and he arched his back with a loud cry, fingers digging into Eames' wrists to leave pink crescents in his skin as he released in the confines of the fabric. Eames shortly after let out a similar cry, his body tensing as a stream of curses escaped him.

Arthur started to slow his movements, panting hard and feeling like every bone had been removed from his body. Eames allowed him to ride out his orgasm as he tried to catch his breath, now able to remove his hands out of Arthur's death grip and wrapped one around Arthur's middle, the other tugging on his tie to press his forehead against Arthur's. The point man looked at him with a daze, his face completely flushed and he tried to catch his breath. Eames chuckled hoarsly as he gave him a light peck and closed his eyes.

"Looks like you owe me a suit now, darling," he managed to mutter teasingly. "I'll even be a good boy and let you pick."


End file.
